


Свет, что не погаснет никогда

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Чудо может отвергаться наукой, но не любовью. Тем более Истинной.





	Свет, что не погаснет никогда

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom OUaT 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. Тема спецквеста, под которую подгонялся текст, — "Каждое чудо должно найти свое объяснение, иначе оно просто невыносимо © Карел Чапек"  
> 3\. Посвящение — Близнечный Миф ♥

_Ес­ли пос­ве­тить фо­нари­ком в не­бо, то свет ос­та­нет­ся там нав­сегда.  
Прой­дут ты­сячи лет, а свет не ис­чезнет. ©_

  
  
  
Их от­но­шения — это бес­ко­неч­ная кри­вая: из­ло­ман­ная, ос­трая, до кро­ви впи­ва­юща­яся в ла­дони. Дви­гать­ся та­ким мар­шру­том чер­тов­ски боль­но и неп­ри­ят­но, но ник­то не в сос­то­янии ос­та­новить­ся, ос­та­вить друг дру­га, ока­зать­ся без опо­ры. Эта ге­омет­ри­чес­кая за­дача чер­тов­ски слож­на: каж­до­му хо­чет­ся най­ти пра­виль­ное ре­шение, что­бы лю­бые не­из­вес­тные ис­чезли и все ста­ло на свои мес­та.  
  
Да­же пос­ле офи­ци­аль­но­го приз­на­ния друг дру­гу в — нет, не люб­ви до гро­ба, — в не­рав­но­душии, ни Эм­ма, ни Ред­жи­на не чувс­тву­ют се­бя дос­та­точ­но спо­кой­но. Вне­зап­но для всех они съ­ез­жа­ют­ся, и Эм­ме боль­ше не тре­бу­ет­ся стес­нять Мэ­ри Мар­га­рет, ведь у Ред­жи­ны дос­та­точ­но боль­шой дом. Впро­чем, этот пос­ту­пок не до­бав­ля­ет ни­како­го рав­но­весия их чувс­твам. Они жи­вут как на атом­ной бом­бе, ежед­невно, еже­час­но, еже­минут­но рис­куя раз­ру­гать­ся вдрызг из-за ме­лочи — не­вер­но по­нят­ной фра­зы или неп­ра­виль­но пос­тавлен­ной на пол­ку та­рел­ки. Ген­ри яв­ля­ет­ся их единс­твен­ной кон­стантной, но да­же ему не всег­да под си­лу сов­ла­дать с го­рячи­ми тем­пе­рамен­та­ми ма­терей, что ра­зом бу­шу­ют слов­но ма­лень­кое тор­на­до.  
Ред­жи­не стыд­но пе­ред сы­ном за их с Эм­мой пос­то­ян­ные скло­ки, но она ни­чего не мо­жет с этим по­делать. Дви­жение по кри­вой ни­ког­да не бу­дет спо­кой­ным и рав­но­мер­ным, за­коны ге­омет­рии не из­ме­нить. Впро­чем, что­бы не про­воци­ровать но­вый ви­ток кон­флик­та, иног­да дос­та­точ­но прос­то обор­вать раз­го­вор.  
  
Что Ред­жи­на и де­ла­ет, сбе­гая сре­ди но­чи на ули­цу, слов­но ма­лень­кая оби­жен­ная де­воч­ка.  
  
Она сме­ет­ся над со­бой сквозь сле­зы: на­до же, ве­личес­твен­ная Злая Ко­роле­ва, и вот так лег­ко под­да­ет­ся нап­лы­ву чувств, раз­ре­ша­ет ма­нипу­лиро­вать со­бой — оу, ка­кая иро­ния! — до­чери той, ко­торую не­нави­дела боль­ше все­го на све­те. Чер­то­ва Эм­ма Свон, и за­чем ты толь­ко по­яви­лась в этом все­ми за­бытом го­роде, в этом все­ми за­бытом ми­ре?!  
  
Ред­жи­на ухо­дит не­дале­ко — на­береж­ная все­го в па­ре квар­та­лов от до­ма, к то­му же на от­кры­той пло­щад­ке с ви­дом на оке­ан от­лично ду­ма­ет­ся. Эту ис­ти­ну Ред­жи­на за пос­ледние па­ру не­дель уже вы­учи­ла на­зубок. Она са­дит­ся на ла­воч­ку и, по­ежив­шись, па­ру раз энер­гично про­водит ла­доня­ми по слег­ка озяб­шим но­гам. Лет­ние но­чи бы­ва­ют так об­манчи­вы, осо­бен­но в кон­це ав­густа: ма­нят теп­лы­ми ве­чера­ми, а в но­чи пы­та­ют­ся заб­рать­ся те­бе под ко­жу нас­то­ящим осен­ним хо­лодом. Ред­жи­на ти­хо чи­ха­ет и, ус­та­вив­шись на чуть слыш­но пле­щущи­еся тем­ные вол­ны, слов­но зас­ты­ва­ет на дол­гие нес­коль­ко ми­нут.  
  
Она не по­нима­ет, по­чему весь этот спектр эмо­ций, по­селив­шихся внут­ри, аб­со­лют­но не­под­кон­тро­лен ей. Всю жизнь Ред­жи­на мни­ла се­бя хо­лод­ной, рас­четли­вой, уме­ющей прос­чи­тывать лю­бые пла­ны на нес­коль­ко хо­дов впе­ред. Толь­ко вот вор­вавший­ся в ее раз­ме­рен­ное су­щес­тво­вание юр­кий жел­тый «Фоль­ксва­ген» вмес­те со сво­ей хо­зяй­кой пе­речер­кну­ли весь смысл это­го са­мого су­щес­тво­вания. Точ­нее — при­дума­ли но­вый.  
  
Ред­жи­на хмы­ка­ет. Нын­че ей ка­жет­ся, что вся идея ее жиз­ни — прос­то не сор­вать­ся и не убить Эм­му в прис­ту­пе ярос­ти. Она зна­ет, что пос­ле бу­дет жа­леть, но иног­да ру­ки так и че­шут­ся при­менить зак­ли­нание, ко­торое прос­то-нап­росто свер­нет эту — ха-ха! — ле­беди­ную шею. Час­тые ссо­ры ста­ли не­выно­симы­ми, как для них са­мих, так и для ок­ру­жа­ющих. Са­мое пе­чаль­ное в том, что их се­год­няшняя ноч­ная скло­ка слу­чилась имен­но из-за то­го, что ду­ма­ют близ­кие Эм­мы об их со­юзе.  
  
«Ты зна­ешь, Мэ­ри Мар­га­рет се­год­ня выс­ка­зала мысль, что пос­ле всех на­ших ссор мы с то­бой тра­ха­ем­ся, как кро­лики. Ну, ти­па пе­ре­из­бы­ток эмо­ций и все та­кое…» — раз­ме­рен­ный, чуть нас­мешли­вый го­лос Эм­мы до­селе зву­чит в ушах у Ред­жи­ны. Она прек­расно пом­нит, как выг­ну­ла бровь, зас­лы­шав это, а за­тем спо­кой­но — да, спо­кой­но, черт возь­ми! — по­ин­те­ресо­валась, с ка­ких это пор их лич­ная, а тем бо­лее сек­су­аль­ная жизнь ин­те­ресу­ет гре­баную Бе­лос­нежку. Да Ред­жи­на да­же сло­во «гре­баная» про­из­несла толь­ко в мыс­лях, ре­шила не про­воци­ровать кон­фликт! Умал­чи­вать о том, что это­го не по­лучи­лось, на­вер­ня­ка бу­дет лиш­ним.  
  
Эм­ма взви­лась тут же. Она при­пом­ни­ла Ред­жи­не и Ко­ру, ко­торая не раз­би­ралась, где чья лич­ная или об­щес­твен­ная жизнь, пы­та­ясь пос­тро­ить все по сво­ему же­ланию, и все гре­хи Злой Ко­роле­вы, пы­та­ющей­ся сгу­бить жизнь пад­че­рицы и по­лови­ны жи­телей вла­дений за­од­но, и еще ог­ромное ко­личес­тво ме­лочей, ко­торые сей­час, ка­залось бы, яй­ца вы­еден­но­го не сто­ят. Ред­жи­на сде­лала единс­твен­ную, но ог­ромную ошиб­ку, пре­неб­ре­житель­но ска­зав, что неп­ри­ят­ности дви­нулись по на­рас­та­ющей как раз-та­ки пос­ле при­ез­да Эм­мы, а до то­го всех жи­телей Сто­риб­ру­ка ус­тра­ива­ла их жизнь — ну, бо­лее или ме­нее. Пос­ле этой фра­зы Эм­ма в ко­торый раз про­демонс­три­рова­ла свой унас­ле­дован­ный от Мэ­ри Мар­га­рет взрыв­ной ха­рак­тер — не сдер­жи­ва­ясь в вы­раже­ни­ях, при­нялась рва­но раз­мышлять вслух о том, «на что ста­ла по­хожа ее жизнь пос­ле зна­комс­тва с са­мой нес­носной ведь­мой сто­летия». Ма­гия ед­ва не сры­валась с кон­чи­ков паль­цев — Ред­жи­не до ужа­са хо­телось па­ру раз взмах­нуть ла­донью и зас­та­вить Эм­му за­мол­чать хо­тя бы на нес­коль­ко ми­нут, но она, уп­ря­мо под­жав гу­бы, си­дела за сто­лом и бу­рави­ла взгля­дом ни в чем не по­вин­ный ку­хон­ный шкаф­чик, а ког­да сте­нания Эм­мы пош­ли ви­ток эдак на тре­тий, мол­ча под­ня­лась, на­кину­ла лю­бимое паль­то и так же мол­ча по­кину­ла дом, ни­как не ре­аги­руя на крик: «Ку­да ты? Я еще не до­гово­рила!».  
  
Стре­митель­но взрос­ле­ющий Ген­ри, как-то раз зас­тавший ссо­ру мам, пос­ле спро­сил у Ред­жи­ны, что с Эм­мой, не ПМС ли, за что схло­потал лег­кий под­за­тыль­ник и стре­митель­ный вы­говор. Дей­стви­тель­но, их сы­ну не сто­ило во­об­ще за­гова­ривать на по­доб­ную те­му, но имен­но пос­ле это­го Ред­жи­на за­дума­лась о том, что их с Эм­мой ссо­ры вы­ходят за лю­бые рам­ки. Сей­час она ра­да, что Ген­ри ос­тался с но­чев­кой у Прек­расных, ина­че бы точ­но спус­тился к ним и пы­тал­ся по­мирить. А это, как по­казы­вала прак­ти­ка, у не­го по­луча­лось не всег­да.  
  
Ред­жи­на сно­ва ежит­ся и под­тя­гива­ет но­ги под ла­воч­ку. Све­жий оке­ан­ский бриз не осо­бо ус­по­ка­ива­ет нер­вы, но ухо­дить не хо­чет­ся. Эм­ма на­вер­ня­ка еще не лег­ла, а про­воци­ровать но­вую вспыш­ку скан­да­ла у Ред­жи­ны нет ни­како­го же­лания. Она под­ни­ма­ет го­лову, на­де­ясь по­любо­вать­ся на звез­дное не­бо, но оно, как наз­ло, за­тяну­то тя­желы­ми ту­чами — да­же стран­но, что до сих пор не за­дож­ди­ло. Ред­жи­на ра­зоча­рова­но взды­ха­ет, ка­чая го­ловой, и вне­зап­но слы­шит ак­ку­рат­ные быс­трые ша­ги. Она по­вора­чива­ет­ся на шум и от­че­го-то да­же не удив­ля­ет­ся — к ней нап­равля­ет­ся Эм­ма.  
  
Та, пря­ча ру­ки в кар­ма­ны джин­сов, сбав­ля­ет темп и приб­ли­жа­ет­ся к Ред­жи­не, ви­нова­то улы­ба­ясь. Во­лосы не­ак­ку­рат­но зап­равле­ны в хвост, нес­коль­ко пря­дей уже воль­но пля­шут по вет­ру, но Эм­ме, су­дя по все­му, пле­вать на внеш­ний вид. Она да­же свою ду­рац­кую ко­жан­ку не удо­сужи­лась за­пах­нуть, нес­мотря на то, что на ули­це все-та­ки прох­ладно. Ред­жи­на фыр­ка­ет под нос, убеж­денная, что Эм­ма та­кими тем­па­ми схло­почет нас­морк, и сно­ва пе­рево­дит взгляд на вод­ную гладь. В ду­ше теп­лится ис­крен­няя на­деж­да на то, что се­год­ня боль­ше не бу­дет ру­гани. Да и Эм­ма, су­дя по все­му, то­же нас­тро­ена ми­ролю­биво.  
  
— Не за­мер­зла? — Ти­хий го­лос зву­чит сов­сем ря­дом, но втор­гнуть­ся в лич­ное прос­транс­тво Ред­жи­ны Эм­ма не спе­шит.  
  
Ред­жи­не хо­чет­ся пос­лать Эм­му к чер­то­вой ба­буш­ке или хо­тя бы к ее до от­вра­та ми­лей­шей ма­мень­ке, но она сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся, мол­ча ве­дет пле­чом, буд­то не зна­ет от­ве­та на та­кой прос­той воп­рос. Эм­ма, су­дя по зву­кам, де­ла­ет еще па­ру ша­гов и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся.  
  
На пир­се ти­хо, да­же чай­ки все буд­то ус­ну­ли, да нет — буд­то вы­мер­ли, ник­то не хо­чет по­падать под го­рячую ру­ку. Ред­жи­не ка­жет­ся, что ес­ли под­напрячь­ся, то мож­но ус­лы­шать, как ти­ка­ют глав­ные ча­сы Сто­риб­ру­ка, от­ме­ряя мгно­вение за мгно­вени­ем их та­кой не­урав­но­вешен­ной сов­мес­тной жиз­ни. Прак­ти­чес­ки гро­бовую ти­шину сно­ва на­руша­ет Эм­ма:  
  
— Хэй… Ред­жи­на, по­гово­ри со мной.  
  
Ред­жи­на мыс­ленно за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, но все-та­ки под­ни­ма­ет­ся с ла­воч­ки, обо­рачи­ва­ясь к Эм­ме. Та, за­метив, что на нее ре­аги­ру­ют, тот­час же рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в крот­кой улыб­ке.  
  
— Че­го ты хо­чешь, Свон? Я ус­та­ла, я прав­да ус­та­ла. Не­помер­но. — Ред­жи­на чер­тов­ски ста­ра­ет­ся, что­бы го­лос не зву­чал слиш­ком об­ви­нитель­но. Эм­ма, по-преж­не­му кри­вова­то улы­ба­ясь, де­ла­ет еще один шаг навс­тре­чу. Ос­та­новив­шись в па­ре фу­тов от Ред­жи­ны, она де­ла­ет нес­коль­ко глу­боких вдо­хов, заж­му­рива­ет­ся, слов­но пы­та­ясь скон­цен­три­ровать­ся и, мяг­ко рас­кры­вая ла­донь, вне­зап­но вы­пус­ка­ет из нее не­боль­шой ша­рик све­та. Ред­жи­на да­же на рас­сто­янии чувс­тву­ет его теп­ло и не мо­жет не сдер­жать улыб­ки. Эм­ма, от­крыв гла­за, пе­рево­дит взгляд со сво­ей ма­гии на Ред­жи­ну и на­чина­ет сбив­чи­во го­ворить:  
  
— Зна­ешь… Ког­да-то дав­но я чи­тала, что все лу­чи све­та, ко­торые вы­пус­ка­ют в не­бо, ос­та­ют­ся в нем нав­сегда. Фи­зика, все де­ла. Я не знаю, нас­коль­ко это все прав­да, но… Я хо­чу, что­бы при лю­бых си­ту­аци­ях, при лю­бых ссо­рах, при лю­бых нев­зго­дах ты зна­ла — в этом не­бе на­веч­но за­печа­таны на­ши чувс­тва… — Го­лос Эм­мы дро­жит, но она храб­ро улы­ба­ет­ся и про­дол­жа­ет: — На­ша лю­бовь.  
  
Ред­жи­на чувс­тву­ет, как вся спи­на пок­ры­ва­ет­ся му­раш­ка­ми, но не мо­жет по­верить в то, что ус­лы­шала. Они ни­ког­да не го­вори­ли о люб­ви, все, в чем зак­лю­чал­ся их со­юз — это обо­юд­ная сим­па­тия и пос­то­ян­ная вза­имо­выруч­ка. Ну, и Ген­ри, ес­тес­твен­но. А сей­час…  
  
Эм­ма нер­вно ку­са­ет гу­бы, ко­сясь на пе­рели­ва­ющий­ся ко­мок све­та в сво­ей ла­дони, и про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку к Ред­жи­не. В ее гла­зах столь­ко на­деж­ды и же­лания по­лучить про­щения, а еще — той са­мой прес­ло­вутой люб­ви, что Ред­жи­на чувс­тву­ет, как на гла­за на­вора­чива­ют­ся сле­зы. Она быс­тро де­ла­ет шаг навс­тре­чу Эм­ме, цеп­ко об­хва­тыва­ет ее за за­пястье и, под­не­ся к сво­ему ли­цу ру­ку со све­тящей­ся ма­ги­ей, хрип­ло спра­шива­ет:  
  
— Ты хоть по­нима­ешь, на что под­пи­сыва­ешь­ся, Эм­ма?  
  
Эм­ма, не мор­гая, смот­рит Ред­жи­не пря­мо в гла­за и ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся:  
  
— Да, Ред­жи­на, да.  
  
Ред­жи­на да­вит сме­шок и, взмах­нув ру­кой, до­бав­ля­ет по­ток сво­ей — все еще от­све­чива­ющей фи­оле­товым — ма­гии к ос­ле­питель­но-бе­лой. Их си­лу­эты тот­час же оку­тыва­ет столб све­та, и прак­ти­чес­ки осен­няя сы­рость с тем­но­той от­сту­па­ют, прек­ло­нив­шись пе­ред об­щей ма­ги­ей Эм­мы и Ред­жи­ны. Ночь Сто­риб­ру­ка раз­ре­за­ет яр­кий луч, нав­сегда за­печат­ле­вая в пред­гро­зовом пол­ночном не­бе чувс­тва аб­со­лют­но, на пер­вый взгляд, раз­ных, но та­ких за­виси­мых друг от дру­га жен­щин.  
  
Да, их от­но­шения — это бес­ко­неч­ная кри­вая: из­ло­ман­ная, ос­трая, до кро­ви впи­ва­юща­яся в ла­дони. Дви­гать­ся та­ким мар­шру­том чер­тов­ски боль­но, неп­ри­ят­но и не­лег­ко. Но о прос­то­те ник­то ни­ког­да не го­ворил.  
  
Лег­кость — не их вы­бор.  
  
Их вы­бор — лю­бовь.


End file.
